My Sun
by AineRain
Summary: Shane OC had no choice but to move to Japan, and he realizes that when he arrives to Karakura HS and sees HOT ichigo, Japan might not be as bad as he thinks it is...
1. Prologue

My Sun

Come on. Come on. Come on. Five more seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. YEEESSSSS! I jumped up as soon as the bell rang and shouted, "FREEDOM!"

Ms. Banks, my sixth period Chemistry teacher rolled her eyes and said, "Shane, stay for a while. Everyone else, have a good summer break." I groaned and walked over to my crummy Chemistry teacher, shuffling my black converse and staring at the clock.

"Shane, I would really hate to have you stay here for thirty minutes and scrub the graduated cylinders." Ms. Banks said, raising her eyebrows and looking at me over the rims of her glasses.

"Sorry, Ms. Banks. But it's summer…" I whined. I looked at the clock again.

Ms. Banks sighed, and I could tell that she was going to start lecturing. "I understand… Just make sure that…" I started fidgetting and looking at the clock. "…and it's vital that…" _Come on, lady. Geez, you take so long at lecturing! _"Just make sure that a boy your age gets the healthy amount of…" _Cmon, Cmon, Cmon…._ "Which is why I decided to teach in the first place…"

"Great, Ms. Banks." I interrupted. "Well, that's all, right? Have a good break!" I yelled, and ran out the door with my backpack. I ran down the hallway and stopped in front of my locker. After fidgetting around with the relentless lock, I yanked the door open and threw everything out into the nearby overloading trashbin.

I ran out to the parking lot and got into my grey mustang…And just as I was about to rev up the engine and speed home for my family vacation to Paris, France, I heard my name being spoken on the intercom. "Shane Stone, please come to the main office. Shane Stone, please come to the main office." I banged my head against the steering wheel and groaned. _Why, God? _I thought. _I could see it, the cool cafes where I sip tea and eat croissants while a hot French boy asks for my number…_

I took my keys out of the ignition and walked over to the Main Office. As I walked in, the secretary motioned me into the Principal's Office. I walked grumpily into the Office, but as soon as I walked in, I saw my mom and dad sitting at the desk.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" My parents were reclining on the plush chairs of the Principal's office.

"Shane, Honey…" My Japanese mother said to me. "I'm sorry, but we're not going to be able to go to France this year…"

My eyes widened and I sputtered. "What? I thought…the café…French…hot guy…"

My dad laughed. "Shane, I'm sorry, but you're not going to be able to meet a good looking guy at France any time soon."

"We're going to Japan." My mom said, excitedly.

"JAPAN?" I yelled. "WHY IN THE WORLD JAPAN?"

"Well, your father made it into Bandai Entertainment as an animator…And I'm going to be a voice actor." My mom said shyly. "Plus, we get to visit my family, who didn't want to move with me when I was coming to America…It's been years since you saw your cousins."

"Mom, that has been years ago…And besides, I forgot all my Japanese. We can't go there." I said matter-of-factly.

Mom scoffed. "Bull-SHIT. Your Japanese is even better than mine, and I was born there. I blame the anime, but whatever. We are moving to Japan, and that's that."

"Wait, what? MOVING? YOU MEAN WE'RE STAYING THERE?" I yelled.

My dad said, "Honey, we didn't' tell him that yet…"

My mom looked at my dad and said, "Cruddymunchkins."

My dad laughed. "Son, sit down. We need to go over transfer papers for Japan."

I sat down with a WHUMP on the chair and put my head in my hands… "Dear god…"

My principal laughed and said, "Shane, you've only been going to Deleewan High for two years, but we're going to miss you when you go to Japan. Now, for your transfer to Japan, your parents already figured out the immigration laws, and you're going to be able to stay in Japan for as long as you want, due to partial citizenship."

My mom interrupted, "I told them you were half-born in Japan because I went into labor when we started the flight, remember?"

"Anyways, " my principal resumed speaking. "your transfer papers are all handled, and they were sent to your new high school in Japan, Karakura High School. All you have to do is just go there and start attending school. The school is really excited for their new coming American school-mate. They already sent in your uniform. You're going to have to get it a little taken in though, because of your…size."

I blushed. "I have a fast metabolism, Principal Amzie, get over it!"

Principal Amzie coughed and reshuffled her papers. "Well, I would expect you to have a fast metabolism, after all, your height isn't that normal either…"

"I just haven't hit puberty yet!" I retorted.

My dad scoffed. "Yeah, you haven't hit puberty for as long as you could remember. You're still the same size that you were when you were in seventh grade.

My principal smiled. "Well, that's it. I hope you like Karakura, Shane."

My mom beamed. "Thank you for all your help, Principal. If you don't mind, we have to go no in order to meet our flight."

I looked at my mom. "But…all my stuff…My mustang…"

"Well, you're going to be able to keep your stuff, but…the Mustang is staying at your aunt's place." My mom mumbled the last part, but I was still able to hear it.

I put my head in my hands. Finally, I emerged. "Fine, fine. Let's just go." I got up, and got in the car. I was so sulky, that it seemed like only a short moment since we were on the plane. I looked out the window as we took off, looking at my last glimpse of America.

The rest of the dialogue is going to be written in English, because I don't know Japanese. : / I wish I did, though. Hope you liked this prologue, the next chapter will be up in a matter o minutes because I really wanna write this story : )


	2. Chapter 1

_Oh, dear lord Geebus._ I thought, as I was standing outside the gates of Karakura High School. As soon as I arrived in Japan, I had one week to get everything in my room situated and get every supply ready for High School, because goddamn Asian countries have short Summer Breaks. FML…

I took a deep breath and walked into the building, going into the Teacher's Offices. I knew that I was in room 3-B, so I went to the teacher who was sitting by the sign '3-B', figuring that she was the teacher.

"Um…" The teacher looked up. "Hi, I'm Shane Stone, I'm the new student from America…" The teacher smiled through her glasses and retied her hair in a ponytail. "Ah, yes…The new student from America…Who speaks perfect Japanese…" She looked at me thoroughly. "We sent the smallest size, but I guess it still didn't fit you…Maybe we should have sent the girl's uniform."

I blushed. "It's because I didn't hit puberty yet. I will soon, and then I'll need the biggest, I swear." I mumbled in English. "If my puberty finally comes, that is…"

The bell rang, and the teacher got up. "In Japan, whenever we have new students, the teachers usually walk in then introduce the students, who then walks in. It's kind of customary, I'm pretty sure you saw it in various anime and stuff. So if you would, please follow me to your future classroom…" The teacher stopped and looked at me. "Oh, by the way, my name is Misato Ochi, but just call me Misato Sensei."

I followed Misato Sensei to my classroom, where she walked in and said, "Ok, Ok, people. Settle down, bow, yeah, whatever." She set her hands on both sides of the podium. "I trust that you all had a good summer break, I know I had by grading each and every one of your progress reports." I heard groans from a the students inside. Misato Sensei continued on. "Now, we have a new student in our midst, he's from America, and his name is Shane Stone. Treat him well, guys."

I opened the door and walked in. I stood in front of the chalk-board and said, "Uh…Hi. Um, my name is Shane…I hope we all have a good time together…N-nice to meet you…" I stuttered out. After a moment of silence, the girls all erupted with squeals, making me jump.

"Oh my gosh, he is SO cute!"

"Did you HEAR his cute accent?"

"I can't believe how small he is…"

"He has the coolest eyes…"

Misato Sensei rolled her eyes and pointed to a seat next to the window. "You're going to be sitting in front of Kurosaki, Stone."

"Okay…" I mumbled and shuffled to the seat. I ignored the girls squealing again. However, Misato Sensei didn't. "Hey, HEY!" Misato Sensei yelled. "I don't care if he's cute or not, you girls better cut it out with that squealing if you don't want to write me two pages on English literature by tomorrow!"

The girls quickly piped down and remained silent. Misato Sensei sent around papers. "Now, you guys pair up with the people behind you and elect your class positions for the rest of the hour. I need to go back to the teacher's offices, so you guys better be silent or I'm going to hire Kagine Sensei on you. Dismissed."

I turned my chair backwards and was about to introduce myself to the guy behind me, but then I saw the color of his hair. "Holy shit…" I said in English. His hair was friggin ORANGE. I shook myself mentally and said (in Japanese. "Hey…I'm Shane. What's your name?" The guy looked at me briefly, and looked away. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

I laughed nervously and said, "So…I guess we're gonna have to get started on these, huh?" I referred to the papers.

"Just vote for Orihime and Ishida. That's what everybody else always does." Ichigo mumbled, still looking away.

I looked down, feeling uncomfortable that Ichigo wasn't being social at all. Maybe he hates me, I thought. I bit my bottom lip and finished up the paper. As soon as I put it aside, I was bombarded by a bunch of girls.

"Aww…isn't he cute?" A girl with huge boobs practically strangled me.

"Oh…Geezus." I muttered. Ichigo looked away from the window to see me practically suffocating, and picked me up and put me next to him. "Orihime, calm down. If you squeeze him harder, you'll make his eyes pop out."

"But he's so cuute!" Orihime smiled. "I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." I nodded as a greeting. Another girl with short black hair said, "I'm Tatsuki Aizawa, and the rest of these girls are Chizuru Honsho, Michiru Ogawa, Ryo Kunieda, and Mahana Natsui."

"Are you GAY?" Chizuru said, peeering at me over her red glasses. "Um…" I fidgeted, not knowing what to say. "I'm pansexual."

"Aww….But…Does that mean you'll get with anything?" Kunieda said, tucking a strand of her long black hair behind her hair.

"Um, no…It means that I think anyone can fall in love regardless of gender." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Have you ever BEEN with a guy?" Mahana Natsui asked me.

"No…" I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I bit my lip again. G_eez…It's not even ten minutes since class started and I'm already being bombarded with questions._

"All right, All right." A bunch of guys sidled over and joined in on the conversation. "Now, you girls don't want to scare the little guy…Go back to your desks and do whatever it is you do. Inoue, I know you have a thing for peanut butter, bananas, wasabi and rice…" After the girls departed, I sighed and told the guy who interceded thanks. "My savior…" I smiled at him. Ichigo stiffened behind me. I looked at him, and he was looking away again.

"I'm Keigo Asano. Please to meetchaaaaaa…." He glomped me. I yelped and fell over, crashing on my back. "Ow…" I whimpered.

"Keigo!" Ichigo muttered angrily. He picked Keigo up by the collar and tossed him to a tall, tan, brown haired guy and bent down to pick me up. He set me down on the floor and pet my hair with gentle hands. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes. When mine met his, he tensed up and sat back down on his seat. I looked at him strangely. Does he hate me or something? I again wondered. "Um…are you okay?" I inched closer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, swatting my hand. I looked down and walked out of the classroom. Jesus._ Everyone in Japan is so friggin weird._ I looked out of the window and sighed._ I wish I was in America…I miss my friends._ I sighed and walked to the bathroom.

Ichigo POV

_I was walking through a maze…uncomfortably and obviously lost. Every where I went, it was always a maze. Nothing was different, nothing changed. It was blank, insipid, and bland. Then, I see a white light. I saw him…an angel…his black glossy hair was shining, and his clear light blue eyes were twinkling, He was holding himself coyly and shyly, and he was biting his bottom lip. He blushed and looked at me. He looked like…the sun._

_"Ichigo…" He whispered. Oh God, his voice…_ "Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIGOOOO!"

I jumped out of bed before my dad had a chance to attack at me. I held him in a chokehold and yelled, "Can't a teenage boy have a good night's sleep for once?"

My dad laughed and said, "Good job, m'boy. You have your old man's talent. It's like I taught you everything…Except…the 1000 years of pain!" My dad bent down and jabbed his fingers up my butt.

"GODDAMN!" I round-house kicked my father up the side of his face and kneed him in the balls. He landed against my bed, coughing. "Don't try to ANAL probe me, you old man!"

"Ichigo…anal is a necessity for gay men. And you need to accept that your homosexuality is bouncing off the walls." My dad looked at me seriously.

"I'm telling you, old man…I am NOT gay." I scowled.

"Oh really? Then what is this gay magazine doing under your bed?" My dad held up an issue of cosmopolitan. "I needed it to research something, okay?" I yelled.

"Aw, don't be like that, m'boy. I'm fine with you being gay. Hey, even I wanted to experience that once in a while, you know? Now, that Quincy boy is looking cute now…"

"Gah, don't even SAY that?" I yelled and plugged my ears. "I am NOT gay for Ishida!"

"Well, who are you gay for, then?" My dad drawled, picking his teeth.

"I'm gay for-" I stopped. My dad jumped up. "AHA! You said 'I'm gay'. That means your gay. Yuzu, Karin! You're brother is out of the closet!"

"Finally." I heard Karin say. "Nii-san, do you want me to bake a rainbow cake for you?" My sister peered at me from the side of the door holding a spatula.

"I'M NOT GAY, YOU IDIOTS!"

After I sat down in class for the first day of school, I gazed out of the window. I barely heard sensei come in and introduce a new student. Whatever…I was gazing out of the window lazily…Then I heard a voice. His voice. My sun's voice. I looked at the new student, and my heart immediately started beating. _It's him. The boy in my dreams._ He stuttered so adorably…_His accent…He's so small…He could fit right into my arms…_

He shuffled to his seat in front of me and sat down. I could smell his shampoo on his hair. _Strawberries…_After Sensei assigned the assignment and left, he turned around and said, "Hey…I'm Shane. What's your name?" I looked away, afraid that he would see my blush. "Ichigo Kurosaki" I fought to keep control.

I heard a tinkling laugh…_Such a pretty voice…_ "So…I guess we're gonna have to get started on these, huh?"_ Cute…He is so cute…I want to hug him. Crap. You can't hug a new student. He's gonna think it's weird. Calm, Ichigo…Calm…_

"Just vote for Orihime and Ishida. That's what everyone else already does." I mumbled, trying to control my blush. He looked down and shuffled the papers. _Crud. I made him think that I hate him or something…Geez…_

"Don't touch me!" I said, snatching his hand away. He looked down sadly and walked out of the room.

_Crap._

_I made him feel bad._

_I gotta fix this._

I got up and followed after him, but I didn't see him anywhere in the hallway. He must have gone to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in, I heard a light sniffling. I felt so bad…_Goodness. I'm an asshole. It's his first day of school and I'm already making him cry…_

I coughed nervously, and said, "I-I'm sorry for being mean to you…I'm not exactly…good with people…and I kind of wanted to be your friend really badly…I never had an American friend before…I hope you forgive me…" I gulped… So lame…

The lock clicked back inside the stall and Shane walked out. He sniffled and his eyes were red. "It's okay…" he mumbled. He looked into the mirror and rushed to it. "Crap…I look like a mess." His pale hand touched the edge of his red eyes.

"It's okay. You look cute." I said before I could stop myself. _CRAPPPP…_.He blinked and looked at me. His cheeks were rosy "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Nothing!" I said hurriedly. He looked down at his shoes. "I uh…" I stammered. "Um, if it's your first time in Karakura, I can maybe show you around…If you want to…"

He blushed and said, "Thank you…Kurosaki-kun."

_Gah…So cute._

Shane POV

So…Kurosaki-kun took me to the arcade, and we had a fun time…He was really fun to hang around, and…he was really nice…

I snuggled into the pillow. _I can't believe that Kurosaki-kun and I were neighbors…I had no idea…After the arcade, when he said he would walk me home, we were both surprised to see that our houses were so close to each other._

_I don't know why, but when he smiled at me and said goodnight, my heart went crazy…_I kicked my legs up and down on the bed and squealed. Then I heard a chuckle. When I looked out of my window, I saw Kurosaki-kun leaning out of his window and looking at me, smiling. "Hello, neighbor." He said.

"Hey…" I smiled.

"What were you squealing about?" Kurosaki-kun smirked.

I blushed and stuck out my tongue "Nothing!"

Ichigo laughed. "Well, I gotta go to sleep. Hey, Let's go to school together tomorrow."

"Okay…" I blushed. _Kurosaki-kun's taking me to school tomorrow…_

"Great. I'll be waiting." Kurosaki-kun smiled again.

I closed my window and sighed._ I should hurry up and sleep…so I could see Kurosaki-kun again. He's my first friend here…I'm pretty happy…_


End file.
